monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Pangaea
Pangaea is the world where Monster Rancher takes place, set up as an alternate dimension from the real world in which we live. Technically, scientists believe that the world was at one point one large continent called Pangaea, and that eventually rifts in the earth's crust, fueled by many natural disasters, made the continent split apart. The anime series and several of the videogames in the series tell stories about the ancient times when the land was all still together (in fact, Monster Rancher 3 gameplay takes place during this time), but most of the games and the timeline of the anime '''show take place in "modern" times after the continent has split up. There is an exception: A small island nation called Chuka existed in ancient times, but it is unknown what became of the island. Currently, there are seven known "continents": Bubalook Island This is one of several "islands" large enough to be considered a continent. This is where much of the '''first season (from the time that the Searchers cross Heaven's Canyon until they leave the island on Horn's ship) and third season of the anime series takes place, and gameplay from Monster Rancher 2 and some of Monster Rancher 4 takes place here. It is home to the IMa organization, and also includes the small neighboring islands of Kawrea and Aurora (More than likely, this is the island where Genki begins his journey in both the first and third seasons). Age The second continental island. All of the gameplay from Monster Rancher Advance and Monster Rancher Advance 2 takes place here, and it is home to the AGIMA organization. Antalya The largest continental island. Some of the gameplay from Monster Rancher EVO and Monster Farm Lagoon takes place here. The Eastern Continent This continent is mentioned in the anime series as the one that Durahan is currently taking control of. It can be seen on the map for Monster Rancher EVO far to the left and is a long peninsula much like the Northern continent. The Western Continent This is the largest continent and where Tochika is now located. Most of the gameplay from Monster Rancher EVO takes place here. The Northern Continent This continent is long and treacherous, and is where part of the first season and all of the second season of the anime series is spent (after the Searchers cross over on Horn's ship). Gali, Naga and Gray Wolf all rule parts of this continent, and it is home to the FIMBA organization. Gameplay from Monster Rancher 1 and part of Monster Rancher 4 takes place on the lower end of the continent, while Monster Farm DS and Monster Rancher DS take place on the upper part. The Southern Continent This continent is only seen on the map in Monster Rancher EVO at the bottom of the earth. It is a large continent, ringed in jungles but frozen in the center. Gallery MR3 Map.png|The map of Pangaea as one continent in MR3 Pangaea Map MR1.png|The map of Pangaea, crudely drawn in Monster Rancher 1 Pangaea broken MR2.png|Pangaea after breaking up, crudely drawn in Monster Rancher 2 Category:Worlds